The invention relates generally to a combustion engine, and pertains more specifically to an engine employing magnetically actuated valves and a valve-employing fuel-delivery system.
The operation of a standard internal combustion engine is well known. A mechanically operated valve opens to allow an air and fuel mixture to enter the combustion chamber of an engine""s cylinder. A spark within the cylinder ignites the air and fuel mixture, which causes the engine""s piston to move. The moving piston provides torque, or turning force, to a crankshaft. The turning force of the crankshaft provides mechanical power for use in the chosen application, such as causing an automobile""s wheels to turn or causing the cutting blade of a lawnmower to turn. After the air and fuel mixture is ignited, another mechanically operated valve is opened, allowing the burned gases, or exhaust, to escape out of the cylinder.
As mentioned, the valves in the combustion engines of today are mechanically actuated. Typically, a push rod and rocker arm combination, in conjunction with a spring biasing the valve, is used to open and close a valve in a combustion engine. The push rod and rocker-arm experience wear during use and sometimes have to be replaced.
Moreover, the push rod and rocker-arm combination causes some parasitic power loss. For example, the movement of the push rod and rocker-arm combination is actuated by the camshaft and thusly interacts with valves. Spring loaded valves place a very large load upon the camshaft, which is turned by a crankshaft. This operation may take 30-40% of an engine""s power. Moreover, friction between parts within that combination is created during the movement of the combination and thus energy is used in overcoming that friction instead of directly used in the movement of a valve.
In addition, the push rod and rocker-arm combination takes up space in the engine and has some weight. Thus, the weight of the combination adds to the weight which the engine must drive, thereby increasing the force required of the engine. Moreover, the push rod and rocker-arm combination requires lubrication.
Thus, the currently-used system, embodied by a push rod and rocker-arm combination, that is presently used to open and close engine valves has several disadvantages.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a means for opening and closing the valves of a combustion engine that reduces or eliminates the disadvantages of the present system. The objective of the present invention is to provide a means for opening and closing the valves of a cylinder of a combustion engine that (1) reduces parasitic power loss caused by the movement of the currently-used system; (2) reduces the weight of an engine, thus allowing for increased fuel efficiency or increased power of an engine; (3) is easier than the currently-used system to maintain; (4) is versatile in that it can be used in a variety of engine types and sizes; (5) increases design possibilities by lessening the space taken up by means to operate engine valves;(6) is relatively easy to construct; (7) can provide valves that are substantially removed from the combustion area of the engine during the combustion phase of the engine; (8) can provide ports that are not substantially blocked by valves during the injection/exhaust phase of operation; and (9) can provide an engine that needs fewer parts than conventional engines and that incurs less wear on the engine parts. The construction of the present invention requires fewer parts than today""s engines and is consequently less expensive than the construction of today""s engines. Moreover, the use of magnetically actuated valves as described above allows the reduction of hydrocarbon emissions because the present invention lessens the contamination of the inlet charge and allows a higher compression ratio. Other advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art of the present invention.
The invention is an engine employing magnetically actuated valves. One embodiment of the engine includes a combustion chamber, a spark plug positioned to create a spark within the combustion chamber, a piston positioned within the combustion chamber, a crankshaft, a connecting rod, the connecting rod connecting the piston with the crankshaft, a fuel intake valve, and an exhaust valve. The fuel intake valve is operably positioned in relation to the combustion chamber to allow fuel into the combustion chamber. The fuel intake valve is actuated by a magnetic field. The exhaust valve is operably positioned in relation to the combustion chamber to allow exhaust to exit the combustion chamber. The exhaust valve is actuated by a second magnetic field.
In one embodiment, the engine comprises a combustion chamber, a port coupled to the combustion chamber, a valve guide adjacent to the port and coupled to the port, and a valve adapted to move within the valve guide and within the port. The valve is capable of movement within the valve guide such that the valve resides at least partially outside of the port. The valve is also capable of movement within the valve guide such that the valve resides at least partially outside of the combustion chamber.
In another embodiment, the engine may also include a tube having an aperture wherein the valve is capable of blocking the aperture, and the valve is capable of movement within the valve guide such that the aperture is at least partially unblocked.
In another embodiment, a valve system comprises a valve guide adapted to couple to the port, and a valve adapted to move within the valve guide and within the port. The valve is capable of movement within the valve guide such that the valve resides at least partially outside of the port and at least partially outside of the combustion chamber. The valve system may further comprise a tube having an aperture wherein the valve is capable of blocking the aperture. The valve is capable of movement within the valve guide such that the aperture is at least partially unblocked.
In another embodiment, a fuel-dispensing system includes a tube having an aperture and a valve capable of blocking the aperture. The valve is capable of movement such that the aperture is at least partially unblocked. The tube resides within the valve guide. A fuel delivery system, such as a fuel pump delivery system, is connected to the tube. Fuel is delivered through the aperture.
Another embodiment includes a fuel dispensing system comprising a tube having an aperture and a movable valve. The movable valve is capable of movement between at least a first position wherein the aperture is open and a second position wherein the aperture is closed by the valve. The movement of the valve and placement of the aperture regulates fuel delivery.